


I'm All Ready to Go

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Reunions, Romantic Uses for Grappling Hooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Warden-Commander Brosca receives a long overdue visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsharks/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe he'll stay at Vigil's Keep for a while, maybe they'll vanish together in the dead of night to face their own adventures, either way, the reunion should be memorable!
> 
> Alternate titles: "(Melissa Etheridge Voice) Come To My Window", "(Dixie Chicks Voice) Crowboy Take Me Away". Actual title is taken from Carbon Leaf's "Life Less Ordinary".
> 
> [Like and reblog on tumblr!](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/152383869112/i-forgot-to-post-my-black-emporium-pieces-over)


End file.
